Until the End
by Sparrow789
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED JACK AND ELIZABETH:FORGIVENESS  Elizabeth is dying for Captain Jack to forgive her for leaving him to the Kraken. What must she do to get it? SPARRABETH:  R&R please;
1. Chapter 1: After His Rescue

**Hey everyone! I had a really bad writer's block for my other story, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Race of Death, so I thought that I should write another story in the mean time. This is about Lizzie trying to get Jack's forgiveness for killing him. Trust me, I know that alot of people write about this, so I thought that I could contribute to the 'alot'. So enjoy it! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own POTC.**

Chapter 1: After His Rescue

Elizabeth was sitting on the steps leading to the hold of the Black Pearl. The last time she was on this magnificent ship, it had been when she betrayed Jack, Will, and herself. Will. If only he had known what she was doing, she wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't have thought she loved Jack. Jack, the only man to have shown her adventure and the thrill of living. She loved it when she was with him in the past. It was absolutely magnificent.

She snapped out of her daydream when she heard footsteps behind her, coming down the stairs. "Well, well, if it isn't my charming murderess. Come to kill me yet again?" Jack said in a cold, heartless voice. Elizabeth started to form tears in her eyes. "No..." she said in a whisper. Jack walked down the rest of the stairs and faced her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She looked up and saw that there was nothing in his eyes but hate, revenge, and no hint of sympathy. "Crying will get you nowhere here. You're just gonna have to suck it up and go on with your unfortunate life. You, Miss Swann, are certainly not going to have any of my sympathy or compassion," he said. "I know... I don't deserve it, and never will," she said, again in a whisper. She looked away from him when she said that, and felt a cold hand under her cheek, forcing her to look at Jack's face, only a few inches away.

"I said to look at me when I talk to you. And you're right. You will never deserve any of the world's compassion for you. Even when your dear fiancé comes to talk to you, he won't have compassion. You, Miss Swann, are the most disgusting person I've ever met." He let go of her face and walked away. "Jack..." she mumbled. He turned around out of sheer surprise. "What."

"I'm sorry."

"If I can remember correctly, I think you said that you weren't sorry by any means."

"I lied."

"Of course you did! You're probably lying right now!"

"No Jack, I'm not... I truly am very sorry."

"Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it, Miss Swann."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want. Whenever I want, _Miss Swann_." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Shortly after, Will appeared and spoke. "You left Jack to the Kraken."

"He's rescued now it's done with." Will turned away from her in disbelief.

"Will, I had no choice," Elizabeth said, standing up. "You chose not to tell me."

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear." At this, Will turned to face her and walked closer. "Well, I didn't bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..." Elizabeth's mouth hung open. _Did he really think..._ "You thought I loved him." Elizabeth turned to go up the stairs, but was caught by Will and shoved into a beam. "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" he asked. "You can't." she said, turning to leave again. But this time, she was surprised by a voice behind both of them. "Apparently," Jack said, in a dark corner. "You... you were listening all this time..." Will stammered. "Yup, and one thing's for sure, you definitely can't trust her. Just look where we are now. We're in hell! All thanks to a governor's daughter," Jack darkly said. "Stop. Can't you see that she's sorry!" Will shouted at him. Jack just chuckled and retorted, "Can't you see that she wants you to feel sorry for her! I'll be surprised if she doesn't leave you to a Kraken anytime soon." Will punched Jack in the face, and Jack unloaded on Will. Elizabeth had no idea what to do. In a matter of seconds, Will was on the ground, unconscious. Elizabeth stood opened mouthed and starred at Jack. "Better close that before you swallow a fly," he joked. "Now, since it's just us two, I think we need to have a little conversation," Jack said, backing Elizabeth into the same beam she was up against mere minutes ago.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered, clearly scared for her life. And Jack knew it.

"Did you love me?"

"Did I..."

"Yes, yes. Did you love me?"

"I... I don't..."

"Don't give me that. It's a yes or no question."

"I... I don't remember."

"Oh, okay, then. Let's remind you. Firstly, when my compass was in your possession, it pointed to me. Secondly, you were curious about what I was going to taste like. And thirdly, you kissed me. Remember now?"

"How did you know that the compass pointed to you?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You were very much wanting me, Miss Swann. Don't deny it, because you're just lying to yourself." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She looked away, but quickly remembered that Jack was going to yell at her if she didn't look at him when he was talking to her. She realized that Jack's face was closer than the first time they had a talk. "So, back to the question at hand, did... you... love... me?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, again. She loved the closeness of Jack, but she was also afraid that he would kill her, somehow. "I... didn't," she choked out. Jack smiled and said, "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He turned to leave, but Elizabeth caught his sleeve and pulled him back. She turned the position around, so that Jack was against the beam. "That doesn't that I don't love you now," she said, bringing her face closer. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I know what you're doing. You want my forgiveness so bad, that you'll do almost anything to get it. My apologizes, Miss Swann, but I don't take brides from murderesses like you," Jack said, in his cold voice again. He pushed her out of the way and went up the stairs.

**Okay, so, whatcha think? Don't worry, more to come! Review please!**

**~Sparrow789**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Father's Death

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**

Chapter 2: Her Father's Death

Elizabeth was on the deck of the Black Pearl when she noticed some commotion on the port-side rail. Everyone was gathered together and looking out to the sea. She approached and saw little rowboats with some people in them. She looked at them when a familiar face brought a smile to her face. "It's my father! We made it back! Father! Father, here! Look here!" she said jumping up and down. "Elizabeth," Jack said in a much gentler voice than earlier. "We're not back." That shook Elizabeth to the core. _How could he say that? Is he implying that my father... _"Father!" she screamed. "Elizabeth! Are you dead?" Governor Swann shouted from his boat. "No... no," Elizabeth mumbled. "I think I am," he said. "No you can't be!" she said. "There was this chest you see. And this heart. At the time it seemed so important..." "Come aboard!" "... and the heart. I learned that if you stabbed the heart... yours must take its place... and sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for..."

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" she screamed. she turned around to see Marty measuring out the line. She took it from him and threw it out to the boat, holding on to an end. "Take the line," she ordered. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," her father said, tears in his eyes. "Father, the line! Take the line!" she screamed again. She had to get her father no matter what. She started up the stairs to the helm and was about to jump until two arms she knew very well wrapped her up, holding her in place. There, she collapsed with crying. "Is there a way?" Will asked Tia Dalma. She shook her head and said, "Him at peace."

She didn't stop crying until Will laid her down in his cabin. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. She shook her head 'no' and turned away from him. She felt him get up, open the door, then close it. She lay there for a few minutes until she heard the door open again. "I said that I don't want you to stay with me," she said shakily. She felt whoever it was sit at the end of her bed and sigh. "Ya know, Miss Elizabeth, that he has some feelings for you." It was Barbossa. "Who..." she asked.

"Tut tut, Miss Elizabeth. I would've thought you would've known by now."

"Who is it?"

"It's Jack. He just can't get enough of ya."

"No... you must be confusing yourself with someone very different."

"I don't think I would ever get that mixed up. He said so himself. He really does like you."

"But I killed him."

"Yeah, and he does hate you for that, but..."

"He... he hates me?" That made her even more upset. The only man that ever showed her adventure and fun hated her. "Well, let's say that he doesn't entirely appreciate what you did to him, then, but before that happened, he said that he was happy to have you around. He, actually, loved having you around."

"He loved me around him? He loved me..."

"Aye, he did. But now, even Gibbs can't approach him without Jack nearly biting his head off. The truth is, Miss Elizabeth, is that you've changed him because you left him for dead. He isn't at all the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow everyone, including me, likes. You have to make amends. Or else we'll all be here again. Please, Miss Elizabeth, get him back to the right Jack Sparrow. We definitely need him back." Barbossa then got up and walked out the door. Elizabeth thought of what he said and agreed. She had definitely changed him and made him into the low-tempered man he was now. She had to change the man she was falling in love with.

**Did ya like it? More to come!**

**~Sparrow789**


	3. Chapter 3: The Land of the Living

**Another one! Second time today!**

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**

Chapter 3: The Land of the Living

" We're back!" Gibbs said, as he stood up from the deck of the Pearl, covered in sea water. "This is sunrise," Elizabeth muttered. Then, Barbossa pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jack. Elizabeth and Will pulled out their pistols and pointed them at Barbossa. Jack pulled out his and pointed it at Will. Will pulled out his second, and pointed it back at Jack. Then, noticing Elizabeth had a gun pointed to him, Jack pulled out his other pistol and pointed it back at her. Barbossa started to laugh, and soon everyone else was laughing. They lowered their guns and continued to laugh. "Alright then!" Barbossa said. Everyone raised their pistols again, pointed at the same people. "The Brethren Courts agatherin' at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack you and I are agoin' and there'll be no arguin' that point," he said, shaking his pistol at Jack. "I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates agatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack stated. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate!" Elizabeth said, pointing both of her pistols toward Jack. Jack did the same action, causing Will to point both his guns at Jack. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," he said. Jack pointed his other pistol at Will and scowled. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, 'till there'll be none left, but you," Barbossa said. "Kinda like the sound to that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," Jack said. "Aye," Barbossa said sarcastically, stepping forward, still pointing his pistol at Jack. "Then you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that all fit into your plan?" "Still workin' on it. But I will not be going back to the Locker mate. Count on that." Click. Jack fired his gun, but all that came out was water. Then, everyone fired their guns, and the same thing happened. "Wet powder," Gibbs said in an irritated voice.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, opening the door to his cabin slightly. "What," he answered in his growling voice that she hated, but loved at the same time. "Can... can we talk, please?" she asked. "Why? Why in God's name would you want to talk to me?" he said. She fully opened the door and saw that he was sitting in a chair at the far corner of the cabin. "I need for you to forgive me. I can't live like this! I want you and I to be okay! All I want is to have you as a friend again..." she trailed off. Jack got up and slowly walked up to her. "All you want is to have me forgive you. Well, I'll tell you this. I don't forgive easily, especially one who killed me. You never had to live with the person who killed you! You never had to live with someone you hate to the ends of the earth! You will never feel what I felt, Miss Swann! NEVER! I had nightmares about you. You killing me more times than I could count. And every time, you would laugh. Every damn time. And you know what you said to me before you killed me?" By this time, Jack was merely inches from her face. Elizabeth was backed up against the door and wanted to shrink as little as she could. She shook her head 'no'. "You said that you would love to do it again, and again, and again. I couldn't help these dreams. You killed me so many times, that I actually thought I died all those times. As I said before, you are the most disgusting person I've ever met." He turned away from her and walked away. She couldn't move, nor believe what he had just said. She didn't know the toll she did to him. She began to cry silent tears. "Don't you cry, now. This couldn't be worse than being eaten, chewed up, and emotionally scarred. You have nothing to cry over," he said.

"Yes I do!" she piped up. At this, he turned around. "I love you Jack Sparrow! I've fallen in love with you! And all you do is yell at me! I can't live anymore! I can't live without you! I'm in love with you!" "You... you love me?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Yes... I do," she mumbled. He walked toward her again and put his hand on her face, wiping away the tears. "I never knew all I did to you. I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry..." she cried again. Jack pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "Shh... It's alright, Elizabeth. It's okay..." "No it's not. I owe you my life, Jack. You saved it countless times an what do I do to repay you? I... Oh, Jack." "It's quite alright, love. Don't cry, please, don't cry," he said, pushing away from her a little so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "Please forgive, Jack. I need your forgiveness," she pleaded. She leaned in closer, if that was at all possible, to him so that their lips brushed each other. "I need you," she said in a whispered. Just before their lips met full on, there was a knock on the door. "Ugh, this better not be the whelp," Jack groaned silently so that only he and Elizabeth could hear. She laughed a bit and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Will. "Oh... umm, Jack, there's something on the charts I found," he said, looking at Elizabeth with a confused look. "Okay, then. Let's see it," Jack said, pushing past Elizabeth to get thru the door. For once in her life, she felt like someone had listened to her. She felt almost loved.

**hope you liked it! I'll try for three today!**

**~Sparrow789**


	4. Chapter 4: Shipwreck Cove

**Oh yeah! Three times today!**

**DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**

Chapter 4: Shipwreck Cove

The Pirate Lords had just finished their meeting and Elizabeth saw Jack conversing with the Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague. She decided that their conversation was a personal matter and stood outside the doorway. She waited until Teague walked out and entered. Jack was looking through the Code book and didn't notice that she was there. "Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked him, looking over his shoulder. This caused him to jump a little. "God Lizzie. You scared the hell outta me," he said, catching his breath. She laughed to herself and said, "I have that effect on people." She realized that this was the first time in so long that he called her Lizzie. He looked at her and asked, "Why did you agree to go with Sao Feng?" She was taken aback on his question, but answered, "It was the only way we could've gotten out of that in one piece." "Always thinkin' of others, apparently," he said, adding a smile.

"Can you please forgive me?"

"For what? Oh, that. Well, once again, not sure right at this moment. I'm just trying to think of tomorrow."

"Do you think I did the right thing, the war and all?"

"Lizzie, if I didn't, I would've voted for meself, not you. And yes, you did the right thing."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem, love." Without knowing, Elizabeth put her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. "Jack, I'm falling deeply in love with you," she said in a whisper. He smiled his trademarked smile and put his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. "Lizzie, I've always had feelings for you. Always and until the end. I'm also falling into a deep pool of affection for you," he said. She raised her eyebrow and said, "So what you're saying is that you love me in your very own amazing words?" "Pretty much."

She had enough. She closed the gap between them and kissed Jack with unknown passion and intensity. Jack returned the kiss with even more passion and intensity than her. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her lips. This is the moment she was waiting for. This is the unfinished kiss from a year ago. Both of them were exploring each other's mouths. Jack broke the kiss and placed kisses all over her neck. She moaned his name, and he rewarded her with even more kisses. "I love you," he said against her skin. He straightened up and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Run away with me. After tomorrow. You'll have the life you always wanted. You'll be a pirate, Lizzie. I'm definitely not doubting that you are one now, but you'll be even more of one. Savvy?"

"Jack," she said, playing with his braids on his beard, "I would love to, but what about Will?"

"What about him?"

"I can't just leave him on a deserted island because I'm in love with you. I have to tell him the truth."

"I understand. Do what you have to do, love. But if you do choose to say with him, it'll be no worries. I'll just stop by every once and awhile."

"Don't talk like that. I want to stay with you, Jack. If I stay with Will, it'll be just no adventure whatsoever and I don't want to do that. I want to be with you forever."

"Alrighty then. But I need your help with something tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"I need to get on board the _Dutchman_. It's our only chance to beat him. And if you could help me, I'd give you a little... surprise afterword."

"And that little surprise consists of?"

"Now, if I tell you, it's not much of a surprise now, is it?"

"I guess not."  
>"Right then. Let's go to the <em>Pearl<em> and have a nice night before tomorrow. Need to get rested up. You can sleep in my bed if you'd like."

"I'd really like it if you were in it too." "It's settled then," he said, placing a kiss on her nose. He held out his hand and gestured for her to follow him. They got on board the _Pearl_ went into his cabin. "Make yourself at home, love," Jack said, kicking off his boots and sitting in his desk chair. This was everything Elizabeth ever dreamt of. Being in the captain' cabin with Jack, by invitation, and them being in love. But one thing was out of place. Jack still hadn't forgiven her yet. She laid down on his bed and kicked her boots off and took her hat off, letting her hair down from the bun it was in and cascade down the pillow. She notice Jack staring at her. "What's there to stare at?" she questioned with a smile. "You're so beautiful. There should be a law of being that beautiful," he said. She laughed and replied, "Then, you'd be in the same jail as me." Jack laughed and got up from his chair and sat on the end of the bed. "Lay with me, Jack," she said. He did as she said and took off his coat. "And your 'effects'," Elizabeth said. He discarded them as well and, before she said it, took of his vest. "Your turn," he said. She smiled and took off her effects and coat. The only thing beneath her coat was a little white shirt. "There, satisfied," she said, gesturing to herself. "Mhm," Jack nodded. He propped himself on one of his elbows and looked down at his Lizzie. She reached up and touched his face. Her hand moved to his shirt and playfully tugged on it. "That too?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled.

He took off his shirt and Elizabeth was held in awe by his muscular features, tattoos, and scars. The two she saw first were the two gunshots in his right shoulder. As if he knew what she was staring at, he said, "Don't worry love. Only scars. Nothing bad'll ever happen there again after tomorrow." "What's that?" she asked, pointing to his tattoo of what looked like a story. "Oh that. Well it's a poem. It's called Desiderata-Max Ehermann. Got it when I was in Spain. Took a really long time to get done," he told her. "What's it say?" she inquired. "Okay, well, I'll try to remember it all cause most of it's on me back. Here it is,

Go placidly amid the noise and hate,

and remember what peace there may be in silence.

As far as possible without surrender

be on good terms with all persons.

Speak your truth quietly and clearly;

and listen to others,

even the dull and ignorant;

they too have their story.

Avoid loud and aggressive persons,

they are vexations to the spirit.

If you compare yourself with others,

you may become vain or bitter;

for always there will be greater and lesser persons than yourself.

Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans.

Keep interested in your own career, however humble;

it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time.

Exercise caution with your business affairs;

for the world is full of trickery.

But let this not blind you to what virtue there is;

many persons strive for higher ideals;

and everywhere life is full of heroism.

Be yourself.

Especially, do not feign affection.

Neither be cynical about love;

for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment

it is as perennial as the grass.

Take kindly the counsel of the years,

gracefully surrendering the things of youth.

Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune.

But do not distress yourself with dark imaging.

Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness.

Beyond a wholesome discipline,

be gentle with yourself.

You are the child of the universe,

no less than the trees and the stars;

you have a right to be here.

And whether or not it is clear to you,

no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should.

Therefore be at peace with God,

whatever you conceive Him to be.

and whatever your labors and aspirations,

in the noisy confusion of life keep peace with your soul.

With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams,

it is still a beautiful world.

Be cheerful.

Strive to be happy."

"Jack... that's so beautiful. You have to take me to Spain to get that now," Elizabeth said in awe. Jack laughed. He leaned down and kissed her. She put her hands on his chest and felt his muscles and scars. Then, her hands traveled up to his neck and pulled him closer. This was his and her night together and nothing would spoil it.

**Okay hope you liked it! I'm changing the title of this story to 'Until the End' inspired by Breaking Benjamin's song3**

**~Sparrow789**


	5. Chapter 5: Parley

**Finally! Okay, just to warn you, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. I'm very sorry but im hoping to update again today, so stay tuned:)**

**DISCLAIMER: just see chapter one please**

Chapter 5: Parley

When she woke up, Elizabeth sensed arms around her waist and immediately recognized that it was Jack. She smiled to herself, knowing that he had forgiven her. She still had her white shirt on, since they didn't do exactly what she wanted to do last night. All they did was talk and kiss. Kiss and talk. That whole bit. But, she enjoyed it anyway. Jack told her stories about his childhood and when he became a pirate. Then, it was Elizabeth's turn to tell him about her childhood. When she got to the part when she started to read about different pirates, Jack smirked, knowing one of them was him. After they ran out of stories to tell, Jack suggested to go to sleep because of the big day tomorrow. _Wait, that's today,_ Elizabeth thought. She unwrapped Jack's arms around her, trying not to wake him up, and started to get her hat, coat, and effects together.

"Why in such a hurry, love?" Jack asked from the bed, propped up on his elbow, looking at her. She smiled and said, "Just thought I'd get ready. You know, for today."

"Ah, yes. The day has come, then."

"It sure has."

Jack got up from the bed and walked toward her. He didn't have his shirt on, so Elizabeth smiled to herself. Jack touched her face and kissed her forehead. "You scared?" he asked. "Am I supposed to be?" she asked back. He smiled and pulled her close to him. "I don't think so," he whispered. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go of her. "Lizzie, if anything happens to me, I want you to have this," Jack said, pulling away from her a little bit. He took a ring off of his finger and gave it to her. "Just somethin' to remember dear ol' Jack by," he ended with a sad smile. Tears were forming in her eyes and she managed to choke out, "Nothing's going to happen to you, my love. You're Captain Jack Sparrow, after all." He smiled and said, "Bugger, how could I forget that?"

"The enemy is here! Let's take her!" Marty yelled from the rigging. The crew of the Black Pearl shouted in agreement, and Jack stood there with his classical smirk on his face. There was one ship. Then, six. Then, twenty. Then... _Bugger, that's a bloody lot_, Jack thought, the smirk disappearing from his face. Elizabeth almost had the same expression. She saw all the crew's heads turning Jack's way. He smiled and said, "Parley?"

**Yeah, short chapter. again, very sorry. if ya liked it, please review:)**

**~Sparrow789**


End file.
